


i don't want to set the world on fire (i just want to start a flame in your heart)

by itsd33tho



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises
Genre: Angst, Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe will be referenced QUITE a bit, Arkham Asylum, Arkham Asylum is Terrible, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Batman means well, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canon-Typical Violence, Edgar Allan Poe References, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harley loves Joker but he is uhm, Harley means well, Heath Ledger - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Joker Played by Heath Ledger, Joker is still insane ok, Joker's name is Jack, Poetry, Sarcasm, Sexual Content, Threats of Violence, Unrequited! Harley Quinn/Joker, Violence, agent of chaos here, au-ish, he's gonna be soft but not in the doting husband way, idk if Heath's Joker is considered DCU, obviously, sad but thats how it be, the joker totally wants to set the world on fire ok, there's violence, until she doesnt lol, using her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsd33tho/pseuds/itsd33tho
Summary: Annabel isn’t crazy. Truly. But unfortunately for her, because of some well told lies, she is sent kicking and screaming to Arkham Asylum. She had been punished for the wrongdoings of her estranged family. It had been about two years since The Batman had put The Joker away in Arkham. When Annabel came face to face with that Glasgow smile, the world spun on its head.“There is a madness within her. Sometimes she has this look in her eyes, like she wants to wreak havoc just for the fun of it, like she wants to set fires and laugh at the screams. There is a madness within her.”
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	i don't want to set the world on fire (i just want to start a flame in your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :))

Annabel couldn’t stop crying, she was in handcuffs, being driven to the darkest part of Gotham (which interestingly enough wasn’t located at the heart of the city). She didn’t know how long they had been driving, but given the fact that the asylum sat on the outskirts of the city, the lengthy trip made sense. She was in the back of a cop car, her hair fell like curtains in front of her face, some strands even sticking to her tear stained face. She didn’t have any desire to move it away, she felt safer with it shrouding her face, though it made it difficult to see. 

She decided to create a space for one watery eye to peer through her locks and regretted it instantly. Her breath froze in her lungs, lightning flashed behind the hulking building just beyond the fence, just above the gate in an arch were the words:  _ Arkham Asylum _ . 

Arkham looked just like it sounded: dark, foreboding. The light from the windows does nothing to disperse the darkness surrounding it. Her grandfather had once told her that Arkham meant “evil village”, she supposed it made sense given its reputation as one of the most terrible places in Gotham. It was also apparently one of the most lax places with security, no one who was sent there stayed for too long. But Annabel would, she wasn’t like all the others sent to the asylum. She had no connections or super powers, both of which she was sure those admitted used to make their escape. No one who ever went in came back out because they were rehabilitated. She wondered if she would be. Rehabilitated, that is. Or if whoever had her sent her would find a way to make her stay indefinite.  _ I’ll never see the sun above Gotham, again.  _

By the time she had this thought they had already made it up the winding road that led to the entrance of the building. She was dragged from the back of the car and handed off to the security guards of Arkham, a few orderlies stood at the doors and Annabel couldn’t help but to start twisting this way and that as she stared up at the dark building. She almost had to bend backwards to see the edge of the roof, of course it could have been her height of 5”1 but she didn’t think so. She squirmed even as the cops gave her information to the orderlies and someone in a white lab coat, she couldn’t help the whimper that left her as they dragged her forward. 

As the police officers climbed back into their cruiser and drove off, Annabel’s cries got louder until she was inside the asylum, her sobs being cut off from the world as the door shut behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Info gathered for this chapter: https://www.reddit.com/r/Lovecraft/comments/6iq2vn/arkham_literally_means_evil_village/   
> Title for Chapter 1 taken from The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe


End file.
